Odd school day
by Kamakazi42
Summary: This is something I made just for/to make fun of my friends. Basicly, one boy wakes up in a field, somehow a munchlax. Now he needs find out where he is, how he got this way, and if theres anybody else like him.


*dust cobwebs off word document* haven't been here in a bit.

After a bit of reading and playing Platinum, I had some inspiration.

I was playing the first mystery dungeon game and it dawned on me.

"OY! All my friends are morons and don't read this, so let's make fun of them!"

So now I'm making it so my friends and I become pokemon.

Chapter one.

F*** you! I'm a leprechaun!

"Zzz…" Mark slept quietly, stirring slightly. "Mmm…Eh…" A bright ray of sunlight shone through a patch of leaves, shining in his eyes. "Somebody turn off the frigging sun…" He said groggily, rolling to his side. "Ah. The grass feels so good…wait…grass?!" Mark's eyes shot open as his sat upwards. "Where am I? Last thing I remember was that…yawn…long ass math test. I took a nap after I finished…and now I'm in a field…" Mark stood up, looking around. "I though I was standing…why am I short?!" Mark ran around, looking for something reflective. After some time, he made it to a stream looking down into it. "Wow…I look…short…" He just stared at his reflection, which was not him but a Munchlax staring back at him. "This…this is unfathomable…and impossible!" He fell back, terrified at the image he saw. "I'm…a Munchlax….and I don't know where I am…" He walked around again, hoping to find somebody. "Hello? Alex? Abe? Damn…" Mark yelled as he continued his trek around the field.

Time seemed to drag on forever. The field was long and endless, not showing anything but grass, flowers, and trees. "I need to find some help. First, Where I am, then how this happened." He said rubbing his fur. "But first things first, I need some food and a nap…Must be this whole Munchlax thing…" He trudged along, eventually growing slower and slower, hour after hour. "Ugh. I can't go on…"

(Mark's POV)

I collapsed on the grass, hoping to restore some energy. It was cool and soft, especially in the setting sun. I'll find somebody tomorrow…if I can stand…

(Normal POV)

A rustling in the grass sounded behind Mark. "F***" He cursed as he tried to sit up. The grass and flowers moved in front of him. A purple line lunged at him, which clamped onto his head with its mouth. "…GET ET OFF!!!" Mark ran around like he was on fire, yelling and cursing at the purple creature. "I don't know what you are, but you going down." He yelled as he grabbed the line and pulled it off. It hung down and stared at him. "Mark? Is that you? It sounds like you…" It said. Mark looked closer at the line in the moonlight. It was an Ekans that sounded like my friend...

(Mark's POV)

"Alex? ALEX!!!" I yelled in surprise and happiness. I wanted to hug my rival, but I was not that kind of guy. Multitudes of questions flowed from through my mind, but only one found its way out. "What's its like being a snake?" I had to quiz him. I just had to mess with him. "It sucks ass on a stick…" He admitted. I could help but laugh. "Shaddap." My next question was answered for me. "Did you find any of our other friends?" A small brown creature appeared from the grass. "Alex, what's wrong?" My eyes went wide. An Abra was standing in front of me, next to Alex. I knew that voice right off the bat. "Abraham?" The Abra looked me in the eyes, surprised by my voice. "Mark?" The three of use just stood and stared at each other. We were happy to find each other but afraid of what we had become. And for all we know there could be more of us…hiding around here…just confused.

Interesting choices of friends and pokemon. Comparative to real life allies, their pretty close.

Mark(me): I am literally a Munchlax. Eat, sleep and take up space.

Axel: My rival. I always call him a little snake. Now he is one

Abraham: The mediator in our rivalry. Neither side but both our friends. He thinks before he acts, making me chose a thinker. And what better then the psychic.

Are there more? HELLZ YAH!!!!


End file.
